howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Berserker Bewilderbeast
|Source = Franchise}} The Berserker Bewilderbeast is a Bewilderbeast that appears in "King of Dragons, Part 2". It was hunted down on Berserker Island by Johann and Krogan in Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 6, due to its species being the fabled "King of Dragons". Biography ''Found by Johann'' During the war between the Dragon Hunters and the Dragon Riders, Johann acquired enough Dragon Eye lenses to determine the location of the "King of Dragons". The Dragon Riders also were able to use Dragon Eye lenses to determine the King of Dragons' whereabouts - Berserker Island. The two factions clash at the island. Johann, Krogan, and Hiccup discover that not only is the "King of Dragons" a huge dragon living underneath the island but that she has an unhatched egg. Only Johann and Krogan actually see the Berserker Bewilderbeast. Though Hiccup is saved twice by the Berserker Bewilderbeast firing ice at his opponents, he never actually lays eyes on her. Physical Appearance Berserker Bewilderbeast's appearance is reminiscent of that of a typical Bewilderbeast, being similar to Valka's Bewilderbeast. She is predominantly white with brown and gray markings. A noticeable difference is her smaller size compared to Valka's and Drago's Bewilderbeasts, most likely due to her being a female. Personality Not much is known about the personality of the Berserker Bewilderbeast apart from the fact that she prefers to avoid difficult situations and prefers to use her telepathic powers to send a distress call to all of the dragons as means of defense, most likely to avoid revealing herself. She was showed some degree of irritation when Johann, Krogan and some Dragon Hunters attempted to capture her, but instead of eliminating them with her icy breath as most members of her species would, she merely roared at them and sealed off the entrance, preventing them from reaching her. She apparently laid an egg, but seemed to show little concern for the egg's safety or care, and did little to prevent Hiccup, Krogan, and Johann from handling it. She then showed some degree of parenting by attempting twice to freeze Johann when he tried to retrieve the egg from Hiccup's hands, and then abandoned the cause, either giving up on the situation because she couldn't reach them or because she trusted Hiccup and Toothless could properly care for her unhatched offspring. Relationships Johann Not much is known about Johann's relationship with the Berserker Bewilderbeast, only that she found his presence irksome after he unsuccessfully tried to imprison her with his men. Johann later gave up on trying to capture the Bewilderbeast after she successfully escaped their first encounter and her size proving too much for the Dragon Hunters to handle. Instead, Johann tried to kidnap her unguarded egg. The Berserker Bewilderbeast then proceeded to attack Johann with her icy breath twice to prevent him from stealing her egg, successfully encasing Johann in ice, thus killing him on her second attempt. Krogan The Berserker Bewilderbeast's relationship with Krogan is similar to that of Johann's. The only difference being Krogan was more cautious when around her. After being struck with the Berserker Bewilderbeast's ice along with Johann, Krogan successfully managed to steal the egg and tried to escape, only to be stopped by Toothless. After the battle Krogan returned to Drago Bludvist to report his failure to capture the King of Dragons, only for Drago to order him killed. Hiccup Hiccup never actually sees the Berserker Bewilderbeast. However, his life is saved by her twice just before Johann tries to run him through with a spear. It is unclear if she understood that Hiccup was trying to help her and the egg, or he merely was not in the direct line of fire. Appearances Trivia *Since the Berserker Bewilderbeast is guarding an egg, it is highly likely that this individual is a female and the mother of the egg. *Ruffnut and Tuffnut believed that Berserker Bewilderbeast was actually their great-uncle Fenris Thorston. Site Navigation Category:Dragons Category:Dragon Characters Category:Characters Category:Franchise Dragons Category:Dragon Characters from the Franchise Category:Tidal Class Category:Alpha Dragons Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Characters Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Dragons Category:Flightless Dragons Category:Gigantic Dragons Category:Females Category:Wild Dragons Category:Non-Fire Breathing Dragons Category:Strong Dragons